Recuerdos de una madre
by Krish2014
Summary: Ursa es una madre dedicada a sus hijos, sobre a todo a Zuko desde la separación con su -ahora- ex marido. Por eso ella siempre lo escucha y conocía mejor a su hijo que cualquiera. Está cocinando cuando varios recuerdos la abordan. AU Jetko


**Recuerdos de una madre.**

**.**

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**_

**Resumen: **Ursa es una madre dedicada a sus hijos, sobre a todo a Zuko desde la separación con su -ahora- ex marido. Por eso ella siempre lo escucha y conocía mejor a su hijo que cualquiera. Está cocinando cuando varios recuerdos la abordan. AU Jetko

**Advertencia: **mención de chico x chico, yaoi, Jet x Zuko. Es un AU actual.

Ursa siempre había sido una madre dedicada a sus hijos, sobre todo a su hijo mayor, mientras su ex marido consentía a la niña ella le había dado su cariño a su primer hijo para compensar la falta del paterno.

Realmente conocía a Zuko mejor que a nadie en el mundo.

Sonrió levemente mientras lavaba los alimentos, aun recordaba la primera vez que Zuko entro por esa puerta con un gatito en sus manos pidiendo conservarlo a los seis años o cuando a los ocho tuvo que ir a buscarlo temprano por primera vez porque se había peleado con otro chico o a los trece años cuando llego llorando e hipando del colegio.

Se detuvo unos momentos al recordarlo y busco sacar ese recuerdo en todo su esplendor. Todavía recordaba como su pequeño niño cruzo la puerta llorando con bastante sentimiento logrando asustarla, atrás de él entro el chofer diciéndole que no sabía que le pasaba al niño, ella asintió poniendo una mano en el hombro del pequeño que había empezado a pedirle perdón. Ursa no pudo más que abrazarlo y llevarlo a la sala donde ambos se sentaron en el sillón, ella tratando de calmarlo y el pequeño sollozando.

Ese acto la había sorprendido de muchas maneras, desde los seis años a su pequeño le avergonzaba llorar por una reprimenda que recibió de su padre y le sorprendía y asustaba en partes iguales a Ursa.

Pero ella tampoco entendía porque Zuko lloraba abrazándola pidiéndole perdón. Luego de un tiempo el jovencito hipaba y seguía susurrando "Lo lamento" mientras ella susurraba palabras de apoyo.

-¿Pero qué paso?- le había dicho dulcemente acariciando su cabello, Zuko se acurruco contra ella.

-En… en la escuela- empezó a susurrar y Ursa se preguntó qué había pasado ahí y no la habían llamado –El… el maestro dijo que te atraiga alguien de tu mismo sexo estaba mal y que eso…- el niño sintió sus ojos volver a cristalizarse y la mujer aun no sabía del todo que había pasado –Que eso te condenaría a las llamas del infierno… y… y ¡Lo siento!- el jovencito se abrazó más a ella y volvió a romper en llanto. No es que fueran de alguna religión, pero creían en los ángeles y el cielo, pero nunca hablaban de que _eso_ estaba mal.

Ursa entendió todo y suspiro más calmada acariciando con dulzura el negro cabello de su pequeño, era demasiado obvio que seguramente a Zuko le había gustado algún chico de su grado o superiores, después de todo era un pre adolescente y a veces pasaba. Pero eso no estaba mal y en ese momento se sintió enojada con el profesor por inculcar esos prejuicios en sus alumnos.

-Amor… que te guste un chico no está mal, no es algo que te condene de por vida o algo así- hablo con toda la dulzura que tenía, abrazando con cariño a su niño –Tampoco algo antinatural…

-A papá no le va gustar- dijo tratando de parar las lágrimas. Oh… esa era la preocupación del niño –Él siempre dice que está mal y que… que es algo antinatural y no es honorable- murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada.

Ursa apretó la mandíbula casi sin darse cuenta mientras en su mente se formaban palabras poco amigables para con su marido.

-Tu padre es alguien muy cerrado- dijo con una sonrisa y tomando la barbilla del niño para que la viera a los ojos –Que él lo crea no significa que está mal, solo no debe enterarse ¿Ok?- el jovencito asintió abrazándola.

-Gracias- murmuro dejando que su madre siguiera acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Y quién es él?- pregunto con curiosidad haciendo que las mejillas del pelinegro se volvieran rojas.

-Él no es del aula- explico sin mirarla pero con el rubor en toda su carita –Es moreno y tiene ojos marrones… creo su nombre es Jet y tiene mi edad o creo que es alguien un poco mayor

Ursa medio sonrió mientras pellizcaba levemente las mejillas del jovencito.

-Debe ser alguien muy guapo ¿Cómo lo viste si no es del aula?- pregunto curiosa. Zuko se había mordido el labio en ese momento.

-Es el primo de Suki- murmuro –Fue a decir acompañado por el padre de ella porque no había venido a la escuela. Soka me dijo que el moreno era el primo de ella- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se hacía intenso.

Ursa sonrió y abrazo a su pequeño riendo levemente. Seguramente era uno de los muchos enamoramientos que su hijo tendría en su adolescencia.

También recordó por un momento la vez que "Jet" había vuelto a aparecerse semanas después y era gracioso ver sonrojarse a su niño cada vez que decía el nombre del chico. Zuko jamás le hablaba y ella solo sonreía ante eso, casi nadie le hablaba a su primer amor.

El recuerdo de cuando Ozai se enteró también la azoto, la manera que Zuko le pedía perdón de rodillas prácticamente y estaba segura de que su ex esposo estuvo a punto de quemarle el rostro con la vela si no fuera que ella intervino golpeándole la cara dejándole un ojo morado y un labio partido. Luego de eso no paso mucho tiempo para que se separaran, Ozai había dicho de la forma más cruel que no tendría un hijo _afeminado_ y eso le valió otro golpe por parte de su hermano mayor, Iroh, quien apreciaba mucho a su sobrino.

El papeleo del divorcio fue rápido por las influencia de su ex marido, de eso ya había pasado tres años. Él se quedó con la custodia de Azula y la llevo al extranjero para estudiar, ella se quedó con la casa y con la custodia de Zuko, extrañaba a su niña y sabía que a Zuko le había dolido demasiado el desprecio de su padre.

Ahora estaba todo mejor, tenía novio y Zuko parecía contento con eso, Ikem y él se llevaban bastante bien.

Sonrió levemente al recordar también cuando su niño no tan pequeño había llegado con sus quince años recién cumplidos contándole que había logrado que Suki lo invitara a su casa ¡Y había logrado ver al moreno! Incluso sabía que tocaba en una banda con sus amigos, un grupo que habían llamado los libertadores. Y ella todavía sonreía al recordar como el joven con las mejillas sonrojadas le contaba que lo había saludado ¡Y había preguntado su nombre! Realmente no podía olvidar esa carita ilusionada y esa bella sonrisa.

Unos meses luego de eso le había contado que una chica llamada Jin lo había invitado a una cita y Lu Ten le había respondido que si iría, Zuko en ese momento se quejó un poco pero al final había aceptado la cita. Cuando volvió, le dijo que juraba no volver a tener otra cita en su vida.

-¡Las chicas están locas!- lo había escuchado decir mientras ella trataba de contener su risita.

Ahora Zuko contaba con dieciséis años, hace unos meses había llegado con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriéndole bellamente, ella le había preguntado qué pasaba y el adolescente no le había respondido, pero apenas ella se dio vuelta para servir la cena el pelinegro soltó lo que le había puesto de buen humor.

-¡Hoy Jet me invito a cenar!- y ella no había podido más que sonreírle y felicitarlo por eso.

Sonrió levemente volviendo al presente, dejando cocinar las verduras para luego poder servir los tres platos de comida. Al ver por la ventana no la sorprendió ver a la parejita casi comiéndose a besos apoyados en el árbol.

-¡Zuko! ¡Jet! ¡Entren a comer!- y no tuvo que quedarse a mirar para saber que los adolescentes le habían devuelto la mirada bastante sonrojados.

Ursa sonrió mientras ambos se sentaban, no había persona que conociera más a Zuko que ella, por eso sabía que lo que el moreno y su hijo tenían no era amor de niños. Y se sentía contenta que su hijo haya logrado conseguir a la persona que lograba hacerlo suspirar desde los trece años.

-¿De qué te ríes mamá?- pregunto Zuko mientras comía.

-Recordaba la primera vez que entraste a la casa diciendo el nombre de Jet y con las mejillas sonrojadas- Jet levanto una ceja y Zuko se encogió de hombros abochornado.

-Mamá…

**Quería poner a Ursa en esta historia :3 es una buena madre y el Jetko no podía faltar XD**

**Y creo que si ella hubiera estado hoy Zuko no tendría esa cicatriz, por eso en este fic no la tiene.**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
